


aienkien; (coffee and snow)

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [25]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>合縁奇縁 | aienkien: (noun) A Japanese untranslatable idiom, aienkien is defined as an expression used to describe an uncanny relationship. It characterizes a couple who met by a quirk of fate, but are strangely happy and deeply bonded by their unusual attraction and course of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aienkien; (coffee and snow)

The first time Woohyun saw him was not in the library where many of their posterior meetings would take place, but in a narrow corridor full of people and anxious glances. He was wearing a black hoodie covering his head and hands stuffed inside his pockets, not really paying attention to anything or anyone surrounding him. Woohyun wanted to approach him, ask for his name and maybe his number, but he's never been brave and his quota of stupid things to do was already full (since last year when he and Dongwoo got really drunk and he ended up asking his economics teacher out at the front door of her house, kneeling down and all that stuff. Needless to say, Woohyun has pushed this memory to the back of his mind and wants to forget about it maybe forever), so instead he just watches the boy leave, and his eyes follow him until he disappears around the corner.

The second, the third, the fourth time Woohyun sees him remain as unexpected encounters at the most ordinary places. When he went to submit his project to his English teacher and he was there, completely submerged in a book and didn't even notice Woohyun staring at him while the teacher copied the project onto his laptop. Or when he went to the canteen to get a sandwich and a bottle of water and he crashed against someone as he turned around, almost dropping the bottle to the floor if it weren't because the other person grabbed it on time. He looked up to see it was him, looking all flustered and embarrassed, and Woohyun's heart did a thing. He opened his mouth to ask for his name, but the boy spoke up before him.

“I'm sorry.” that's all he said before nodding his head and leaving the canteen, briskly.

 

Woohyun sighed as he sat down next to Dongwoo at the table next to the window, where he could see almost half of the campus.

“You look tired.” Dongwoo said, chewing on his food and spitting some of it on the table.

“You're disgusting.” Woohyun laughed, rolling his eyes, and unwrapped his sandwich before taking it his mouth. “The end of the semester is near. Finals are coming and I am not ready.”

“You always say this but then you always manage to pass and even get good marks. You will probably lock yourself inside the library and your bedroom and bury your head in between all those boring books.”

“That's exactly what I'm planning to do.”

His eyes spot a boy with brownish hair and pretty lips across the window and he tries not to choke on his food as he keeps looking at him.

Dongwoo notices and follows his gaze, until he spots who's Woohyun looking at.

“Dude.” he says, snapping his fingers in front of Woohyun's face to catch his attention. “Way to be subtle, Nam.”

“What.” Woohyun shakes his head, confused, and when he looks back, the boy's not there anymore.

“Did you ask him out?”

“Are you crazy?” the question comes out as if Dongwoo had just said the most inconceivable thing ever. “He's...definitely out of my league. I don't even know if he's also interested in boys, you know? Besides,” Woohyun takes a deep breath and sips of his bottle. He notices the water is already warm. “We don't even know each other.”

 

With finals just two weeks ahead, Woohyun finds himself exactly where Dongwoo said he would: locked inside the library and surrounded by tons of books. The statistics book has never seem so unappealing before and his temples are throbbing. Besides him, there are only three more people there, each one scattered around the several tables which were there, and everything was so quiet that Woohyun was scared to even breathe.

The door made a loud noise as it was opened and Woohyun looked up and gasped when, much to his surprise, he saw the same boy he's always looking at quickly closing the door afterwards and settling down in the table in front of his. Their eyes met for a brief seconds and the boy probably recognized him as the asshole from the canteen who almost threw his food all over him, because he nodded his head and avoided his eyes afterwards. Woohyun thinks he saw how his cheeks were slightly flushed, but he can't be sure if it's due to the embarrassment or the heating of the library, which was a bit too strong for his liking and he was already sweating, sleeves rolled up and fringe stuck to his forehead.

He noticed the books the boy was reading were all about art: Roman architecture, Greek buildings, medieval painting or baroque sculptures. His nose would scrunch and his brows would knit together whenever he focused on something, only to vigorously write something down afterwards in what seemed a really messy handwriting. Woohyun doesn't like that he likes that, and he practically feels like an stalker.

He has no other choice but to go back to his own books and forget about the boy sitting almost in front of him, but his throat constricts when he looks up and sees he has taken off his white jumper and is now only wearing a white t-shirt. His forearm would flex whenever he turned a page and Woohyun has the sudden urge to run his fingers along the smooth skin.

He tries to finish all his stuff on time so he can leave when the other boy does, but he has lost too much time looking at him that he has yet to finish when the boy is already grabbing his jumper and stuffing all the books inside his backpack. He says goodbye to Woohyun before leaving.

 

The next time they meet up at the library, Woohyun is surprised to see the boy taking a seat in the same table as him, and a cup of coffee is placed in front of his book.

His look has to be of pure stupefaction (dumbfounded, probably) because the boy lets out a soft laugh and Woohyun hates how he notices him licking his lips afterwards. It's the first time he's this close to him (the time at the canteen doesn't really count because everything was too rushed, hurried, and Woohyun didn't have time to appreciate him as much as he would have liked to). He notices how his eyes are small but in the perfect proportions with his pointy nose, which gives an aristocrat feel, and his lips are pretty. Woohyun also notices he has a bad habit of pouting whenever he talks.

“May I ask your name?” Woohyun hears himself asking, and maybe it sounds too loud, or too out of the blue, because he startles the boy a bit.

“Kim Sunggyu.” the boy says, smiling. “May I know yours?”

“Nam Woohyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Woohyun.”

Woohyun has a hard time not looking at his lips instead of his eyes, and he mentally slaps himself. He looks like a stupid teenager with a big crush on a senior boy, which actually isn't really that far from the truth.

“Nice to meet you too.” he says, and he wants to say more, wants to say _'I've seen you quite often around here'_ or _'you have a really nice smile'_ , but he reimains silent.

The coffee, Woohyun notices, is the same type as Sunggyu bought for himself, and he mentally notes that Sunggyu likes espresso.

 

Woohyun learns, Sunggyu majors in Fine Arts, doesn't like tea but loves coffee, prefers wool sweaters rather than tight clothes and likes to dye his hair from time to time. Sunggyu is talkative and noisy, but they never run out of topics to talk about, even if their majors are completely the opposite and their taste on films would never seem to get along. He is smart and funny and gorgeous and Woohyun thinks not for the first time that he's aeons out of his league and is probably not interested in him anyways. Because, why would he. He could probably get anyone he wanted with that smile, so Woohyun was probably not an option when he can get so much better.

“You look angry.” Woohyun points out one day, when Sunggyu throws his bag onto the chair next to his and places his books almost furiously over the table. “Everything alright?”

“No.” Sunggyu shakes his head, and his voice trembles. He's really infuriated, and Woohyun is surprised to see this side of him. He wants to see every side of Sunggyu. “My teacher of Greek art failed me. She said my project wasn't complete enough even though I gave details about everything and even included more stuff than it was asked on the outline, just because I thought it was interesting and it would make my project perfect. She just didn't like that I called Plato pretentious because it's her favourite Greek philosopher. But in all honestly, Plato _was_ pretentious and he tried to create a just society by dividing it even more. He talked too much but never did too much. And she just told me that I don't appreciate the work and contribution of Plato to the contemporary world. Is she kidding me? I even read some of his books and was ready to write a review on The Republic since she likes it so much. And she failed me!”

Woohyun tries not to smile because Sunggyu looks as if he would kill anyone who dared to do so, so he swallows hard and sighs.

“Try talking to her again tomorrow. When you have....calmed down.”

“Oh, I surely will, don't worry.” Sunggyu snaps his pencil against the table, clicking his tongue. “I'm sorry, I just arrived here and threw all my problems at you without even asking how are you.”

Woohyun shrugs, and his eyes follow the way Sunggyu's throat bobs up and down when he swallows.

“It's okay.” he says, closing his sociology book. “And I am okay too. I have soccer practice later.”

“Ohh, you play soccer?” Sunggyu asks, opening his eyes in surprised. Woohyun finds it endearing, somehow. “You never told me.”

“Well, yeah.” he scratches his nape, leaning back on the chair. “I've been playing football since I was a kid.”

“Can I go to see you?”

“Not to the practice but you can come to watch one of the official matches if you want.”

Sunggyu nods his head, smiling, and takes hold of the coffee Woohyun had brought him this time.

 

Woohyun tries to read The Republic but ten pages after he decides he hates it. Sunggyu's lips curve into a soft smile when Woohyun tells him, and he goes back to his argument of Plato being a pretentious man whose ideas were not even consistent.

The first time Sunggyu goes to see Woohyun play football, he's nervous. Not to sound arrogant, but he's good at playing soccer and he knows it, but there's an edge of uncertainty on his stomach and wonders what would happen if Sunggyu doesn't like what he sees.

However, he manages to score two goals and play as good as ever (maybe even better, because he can hear Sunggyu encouraging him from the stands) and when the match is finished, his teammates pat his shoulder and mess his hair with their hands, congratulating him for having played so well.

“You're really good.” Sunggyu says as he walks up to him.

Woohyun is all sweaty and probably smells bad, with his hair stuck to his forehead and sweat dripping down his chin and neck.

“Thank you.” he pants, still breathing hard after the match.

Sunggyu's lips turn into a cocky smirk and somehow Woohyun is afraid.

“Do I not get the football player's shirt? I thought it was something you guys do all the time.”

“Here you go, pretty.”

Someone gives Sunggyu their shirt before Woohyun can even process the words, and much to his surprise he hears Sunggyu uttering a ' _fuck off, Hoya!'_ to the boy who gave him his shirt, who turns around and gives them thumbs up with a cheeky smile.

“You know Hoya?” he asks, but his thoughts are racing when he remembers that Sunggyu has asked _him_ for _his_ shirt.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu shakes his head, holding the sweaty shirt with his right hand. “He's been my neighbour since we were kids.”

“Oh.” Woohyun nods and fidgets on place, unsure of what to do now. “I should go and get a shower. If you want to wait th-”

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu interrupts him, and Woohyun murmurs a _'hmm?'_. “Let's go out tonight.”

 

Woohyun has always been the type to extremely over-think about everything, sometimes even creating problems where there were none to begin with. Dongwoo has always told him to stop analyzing everything, but he just can't, so when Sunggyu asks him to go out with him, he spends all the time during his shower pondering what did it mean. If it meant them going out as friends or as a date, and the latter seems as such a ridiculous thought that Woohyun's heart clenches inside his chest.

He calls Dongwoo to ask him about his fashion choices, and his friend tells him that all his clothes look more or less the same and Sunggyu has probably figured this out already, so he shouldn't worry too much or he's going to fuck it up before it has even started.

“Relax.” Dongwoo says through the phone line. “It's going to be just like in the library but with food instead of books, which, in my humble opinion, is much better.”

“I guess.”

Woohyun is only half-listening to him as he rummages through his closet until he picks a pair of newly washed jeans and a purple hoodie, which is doesn't differ much from the clothes he wears everyday.

 

Sunggyu is waiting for him at the subway station, stuffed in a beige coat, hair down and with a wool scarf around his neck.

Woohyun thinks he looks gorgeous in a way he's not sure is possible. His eyes are full of eyeliner and this is the first time Woohyun sees that on him, and somehow he looks even more attractive than he always does, so Woohyun starts wondering if he's going to make it out alive from that night.

“Hey.” he greets, smiling, and Sunggyu smiles back.

Woohyun thinks Sunggyu's smile has become one of his favourite things to see. From the way his nose scrunches or the way his eyes turn into crescents, Woohyun finds it fascinating and breathtaking, and wants to mesmerize every inch of his face.

“Have you been waiting here for too long?”

Sunggyu shakes his head.

“5 minutes, maybe.”

They go to a bar hidden in one of those dark alleys in the streets of Seoul, a bar Woohyun would have never entered if he ever went by that street, but Sunggyu apparently knows it well.

“A relative used to work here when I was a kid so I came often, and I kept coming even after he quitted this job.”

It's a really small place but somehow it gives a homey feeling that Woohyun likes, and they sit in front of each other at one of the tables in the back of the bar. Since the owner knows Sunggyu, they get a few free soju bottles along with the food, and by the fifth cup Woohyun is already feeling dizzy.

They walk side by side on their way back home, their arms eventually brushing and Woohyun likes to think it's on purpose and not just because they are drunk and walk unsteadily next to each other.

With a heavy heart Woohyun notices they are really near his apartment, where sadly he still lives with his parents. They cannot afford to buy him his own flat or rent one and since the university is just 20 mins by bus, he stays with them. As soon as he earns enough money (since his shitty part time job doesn't give him much) he will move out, though.

“Hey, I live in the next block.” he utters, almost tripping with his own feet, and Sunggyu grabs his wrist to hold him in place.

“Oh, okay.”

They go to Woohyun's house, and he stops on the door, swinging on his toes. He wants to ask Sunggyu to come inside, but again, he's not brave. Plus, his parents are there too.

“I'm sorry.” he says. “I live with my parents.”

Sunggyu doesn't seem to care much, and he just nods.

Woohyun can spot his dilated pupils and how he blinks twice whenever he looks at Woohyun, as if he was trying to clear his vision and focus on what was in front of him.

“Do you think you c-can go home by yourself? I can take you there if you want.” a hiccup interrupts his sentence and it hurts his throat, making Woohyun half-close his eyes in pain.

Sunggyu shakes his hand in a dismissive manner.

“You are more drunk than I am.” he says, patting Woohyun's shoulder. “Hey, Woohyun...”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you always been this handsome? I mean, I _noticed_ you were handsome, one has to be blind not to see it. But tonight you just look so....beautiful.”

Woohyun feels his heart pounding inside his chest and even if he's drunk and hazy, he can still make out past the blurriness and understand the meaning of Sunggyu's words.

“Am I?” he laughs softly, and Sunggyu nods his head, his eyes shifting to Woohyun's lips, and he swallows hard. “You have always been gorgeous for me.”

Sunggyu's lips are soft and tase of alcohol and tteokbokki, and of something else that Woohyun can't really pinpoint. Of unspoken confessions through shared coffees and stolen glances across the library table. Or unspoken words during football matches through sweaty shirts and involuntary blushes. Woohyun places his right hand on Sunggyu's waist, right above his pants and pulls him closer, his scent filling up his nostrils and making his head spin around. Alcohol might be addictive but it was bearable; Sunggyu, on the other side, was intoxicating in a way that Woohyun didn't think he would be able to get out of. Like a drug newly injected through his veins, Woohyun feels himself falling a bit more for Sunggyu, on the way he wraps his fingers around his neck (and the possessiveness that simple gesture implies) and on the way their breaths collide, harshly and recklessly. Woohyun would like to know how much of all of this is the alcohol working through their system, but he rather think Sunggyu likes him at least a little bit.

Almost out of breath and with lips swollen, Sunggyu looks up and brushes their noses together before giving Woohyun another bunch of short pecks.

“See you tomorrow, I guess.” he says, but he doesn't move, and Woohyun kisses him again.

 

Unlike Woohyun, Sunggyu does live alone, and he finds this out during their third date, where Sunggyu suggest staying at home and watch a film.

They prepare popcorns and candies, and Woohyun's stomach drops when Sunggyu lies down and rests his head on his lap, his caramel hair all messy and disheveled. They have an argument on which film they should see, and Woohyun ends up giving in at the end. He wants to see Sunggyu's favourite film. He wants to learn everything about him.

The thing about lying on the couch with Sunggyu on his lap and the boy constantly moving his head, brushing his crotch, is that Woohyun gets hard. And Sunggyu notices it.

“I'm sorr-”

After the kiss at his front door, they had shared a few kisses here and there, but none had been close to that one. This time, nevertheless, Sunggyu gets up and sits on his lap, placing both legs on each side of his body and wraps Woohyun's plump lower lip with his own, sucking on it eagerly.

Woohyun lets out a soft moan when Sunggyu rolls his hip against him, their crotches rubbing together and he can feel the boy hardening too.

His fingers get lost inside the soft strands of Sunggyu's hair, messing it even more, but he doesn't care and sighs in bliss when a pair of hands slip inside his shirt and explore his chest, nails digging against the muscles.

His shirt is thrown on the floor and he can feel Sunggyu panting hard against his neck when he pushes his hand inside his pants, cupping his butt and massaging his buttocks, only to sneak one hand to the front part. Sunggyu is hard against his hand and he can feel his member throbbing when he gets hold of it and starts pumping it, slowly, his thumb rubbing the already wet tip.

“Let's get rid of this.” he murmurs, slapping Sunggyu's right buttock before he gets up from his lap and takes his pants off, along with his underwear. He's standing naked in front of Woohyun and he cannot help but to mesmerize every single detail, from the curve of his neck or the moles on his arms he has already kissed and wants to kiss again, to the cock standing proudly between his legs, all hard and swollen, and Woohyun pushes Sunggyu away a bit so that he can get on his knees.

He sucks Sunggyu eagerly, taking the whole member inside his mouth and then running his tongue in circles around the tip while he takes hold of the shaft with his hand. He can feel the member throbbing inside his mouth and the balls tightening, which means that Sunggyu is close. He presses one finger against his hole, pushing it up a bit, and that's what bring Sunggyu over the edge, the orgasm rocking his body as he grabs Woohyun's hair tightly.

Woohyun kisses him with such intensity that Sunggyu almost trips backwards, but instead throws his arms around his neck and pulls his body closer.

“Do we have lube?” he asks, breathlessly, and Sunggyu nods, murmuring something about the first drawer of his nightstand.

Woohyun takes his time to prepare him, slowly and nicely, trying not to hurt Sunggyu too much (which required a huge amount of lube). They have sex on the couch, with Sunggyu's legs wrapped around Woohyun's waist as he keeps pulling in and out, his arms on each side of Sunggyu's head and their lips clashing together with each thrust.

Woohyun wants to hear Sunggyu moan his name and kiss every inch of his face, from his attractive nose to his jawline.

When they are both spent and breathing erratically, their chests brushing with every rise and fall, Sunggyu runs his hand along his left arm, only to grab his hand at the end and interlock their fingers together. Woohyun's heart is still racing even when his breathing is back to normal and his body has stopped convulsing after the strong orgasm, and he puts the blame on Sunggyu's proximity, on the way his pretty lashes cast shadows on his cheeks and his lips are almost perpetually shaped into a pout.

He traces the bridge of his nose with his hand, then his lower lip and leans in for a kiss, with Sunggyu looking at him with such intensity that he feels his whole body burning.

He's been on plenty of dates before, even had sex with other people before, but his body and mind and heart had never reacted to anyone else like this before. It was mindblowing and scary and too reckless for his liking, but there's always a first time for everything.

He snuggles closer against Sunggyu's neck, rubbing his nose against the pulsing vein and leaving a soft trail of kisses down to his collarbones, where he rests his head, closing his eyes, and Sunggyu wraps his arms around him, caressing his lower back in slow motion, tracing circles.

Woohyun realizes, after a few minutes, that the circles have morphed into words and, with his heart skipping a beat, he deciphers what Sunggyu has written: 사랑해요 (I love you).

 

Back to the library, Sunggyu grabs the coffee Woohyun has brought and notices there's a paper stuck on it. He laughs, shaking his head at the little drawing with a heart with something about Sunggyu being gorgeous and having the prettiest smile he's ever seen.

Woohyun tries to hide his flushed cheeks on the scarf around his neck, but he knows Sunggyu has noticed. No matter how long they've been dating, his heart still does a thing whenever he looks at him.

“Tomorrow is Friday.” Sunggyu states, as a fact, closing his book of modern sculpture. “Wanna spend the day after college at my apartment?”

“Sure.” Woohyun agrees. “But I have soccer practice, so I'll go after.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu's lips curve into a mischevous smile that Woohyun doesn't like (this is a lie, he loves every smile that Sunggyu offers to him). “Will you give me your shirt this time? Or should I ask Hoya?”

At the mention of Hoya, Woohyun narrows his eyes at him, but shrugs anyways.

“I can give you every piece of my clothing if you want.”

The dirty implication behind his words are enough to turn Sunggyu's ears red and Woohyun loves that he has such effect on him.

“We should get going.” Sunggyu says, opening his backpack in order to put his books inside. “It's already late.”

Woohyun also collects his books and stuff them inside his bag, grabbing his gloves and his coat from the chair. He can see through the window that it's snowing, which means it's also probably freezing.

When they are already out of the library, Sunggyu bites his lower lip, inserting his hands on the pockets of his coat.

“Shit, I forgot my gloves.” he murmurs, shaking his head at his foolishness.

Woohyun takes off one glove and hands it to him.

“Here, put it on your left hand.”

Sunggyu gives him an odd look but inserts his left hand on the black glove and smiles wholeheartedly when Woohyun grabs his bare right hand with his own and interlocks their fingers together.

“I hope this will be enough to keep us both warm.”


End file.
